Naruto Ponified Business
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto and Hinata traps Obito after the war and in a ploy to escape his death, the Uchiha activates a powerful technique, causing all three to enter a new realm, where headaches and laughs are almost constant. Accidentally added this on a different account when I signed in with google instead of facebook, I had to double check for my stories.


**Alright, I shall admit that I have taken a slight interest in MLP… mostly certain points, such as when Rarity meets the dogs and Discord, but for the most part, there isn't enough action in the show itself to keep my attention for long, so I apologize ahead of time for my mistakes in any of the ponies.**

**Other than that, I believe I got the characters down, and yes, I believe I have one foot in the brony box. I say one foot cause I got interested in MLP-Naruto crossovers, but not in the show itself.**

**Maybe if they added more battle oriented episodes, I may have jumped into the box, but to have the monster of chaos and disorder just stand there when he saw they all had their color back?**

**Or Nightmare Moon know so little about the elements of harmony when she aided her sister in wielding them against Discord himself… they contradict themselves a bit there.**

**The only thing I can think of is the show has a more in depth version somewhere, and if I watch that there might be a bit more… more I guess.**

**But either way, I moved from watching the clips my cousin's friends have posted in our chatroom on skype, to reading the N-MLP crosses and have watched the show in order to get a hold on the people/ponies personalities for this fiction, but it hasn't pulled me in.**

**I'm a guy, shit blowing themselves into a gory flaring display amuses me more than talking about my feelings… well this is actually an idea I have gotten after reading several crossovers and have been inspired to do one for myself.**

**Sorry, but if I don't write this story up than I will never be able to focus on my other fictions, I have already screwed up. How would you feel if Naruto was ripping Sasuke's arms off at the VotE, only for Twilight and them to enter the field and blast at them with rainbows?**

**I had a headache at the time so I didn't hit myself, but I really wanted to right then and there.**

**My head has been spinning a bit too much lately, while I have also been trying to find inspiration to do… anything, I have already began to feel bored reading.**

**So even though my full heart is not in this, I still hope you find some form of entertainment in it.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Random clearing near rain=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto has spent the last three years hunting the last Uchiha, and has finally caught him in a barrier trap.

Obito was confused, as he failed again to phase and teleport from the barrier, and he had worked so hard on his goals, for after Naruto had managed to take down Madara, He was forced to retreat, and met up with a certain snake team, whom he felt betrayed by, so he killed them.

He had to retry the release of the ten-tailed beast, and while he relied on the reseal failsafe he had, and resealed the seven he had already sealed into a separate powerful statue of his make.

Obito however never thought the damned orange eyesore would come up with a plan, let alone with one that actually worked.

"So, what now boy?"

While Obito didn't really change in appearance, Naruto now wore his sage cloak all the time with the Kubikiribocho strapped across his back, though after some arguments and insults he began wearing a dark blue shirt, with a burnt orange chunin vest, while his black shinobi pants actually had burnt orange stripes down the outside of his legs, and his black sandals.

Naruto smirked at Obito, though it turned to a smile when he turned his head to face Hinata standing outside the barrier.

Hinata was actually wearing the outfit she wore while she was a chunin. While the two smiled at each other, they looked sad, almost miserable at something, as Hinata began to silently cry as Naruto returned his attention to Obito.

"I had once told Sasuke that when we battled, we would both die, or we would both return to Konoha. But I guess that prediction was ruined by you. I am here to kill you one way or the other, and this barrier will keep you here, and thanks to a bit of training, I have the skill and power to end this endless and mindless destruction of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto allowed a tear to fall as Obito questioned about his meaning.

"Sasuke had the chance to reform the Uchiha clan in a new and better light, but you and Madara ended that with not only his death, but with this whole war. The destructive and endless hate for the Uchiha name is on both yours and Madara's shoulders."

Obito glared with renewed fire as he activated his sharingan eye and use Amatarasu, only for the kanji along the barrier to glow as the flames died out, frustrating the Uchiha to no end. Naruto smirked.

"This sealing barrier is very unique, considering it uses the natural chakra within the area to power it, as well as the effects it has on not only teleportation techniques, considering that no matter how hard or much I tried, I couldn't escape, even with Kurama's aid."

Obito stared slightly shocked as Naruto smirked and just looked as Hinata went through several hand-seals, before placing her hands on the barrier, which caused more seals to spread along the outside of the barrier, before sinking through the seal and glowing with Naruto's power.

The second seal began to spin as it became under Naruto's power.

Obito watched as Naruto turned and just stared at Hinata, apparently wanting his last view to be the smiling yet tear-stricken girl rather than he himself.

Obito glared as an idea popped into his head. Activating both his sharingan and rinnegan eyes, and began to focus on the outside of the barrier, causing a dark, almost black purple string of energy to surround the barrier, while also getting the Hyuuga girl within it, while both turned to him in shock.

Naruto began to glare at the man as he laughed at what looked like victory.

"What are you doing?"

Obito actually smiled a knowing smile.

"Winning."

Naruto watched as the evil energy circle expanded and caused a barrier to surround them, including his own barely visible barrier, only for things to appear to turn to looking as if they were falling through a tunnel.

"**Naruto, stop the implosion now!"**

Naruto was startled a bit as he unconsciously obeyed, causing the second seal to disappear.

Obito smirked as Naruto glared, both noticing how Hinata was frozen as she and everything else outside the barrier began to glow slightly as they appeared to be shifting.

"What is happening?"

Obito smirked with more smugness as he began to explain.

The technique of Kamui is powerful, normally the things placed within it would enter your own personal dimension, or mindscape if you will, similar to you and the Kyubi, but upon adding enough power, you can burst past that limitation and transcend the very fabrics of space and time, and with the rinnegan, it becomes almost child's play to break that boundary."

Naruto glared as Kurama filled him in a little better.

"**I want to kill this retarded fool. Transcending those barriers are very possible, so he isn't lying, but without knowing what you're doing or where you're going, it is impossible to tell where you'll end up. Picture rolling a dice with infinite sides, there are countless universes, and countless timelines out there, you can land in not only an alternate world, but there could be anything that inhabit that world, and you never want to be inside a barrier when you do travel between them. It will end badly for everyone inside the barrier."**

"What about Hinata, is she in any danger?"

Obito looked on curiously, wondering for the life of him as to what Naruto was learning, while he stared at him.

"**Only if either of you die, if this barrier goes down it's a fifty-fifty chance for her, but you both will be in an indescribable amount of pain. You see, when one travels through worlds, they pass through the barrier between both worlds allowing for their forms to be recognized in that world. Since humans are the dominant race in your world, anything that enters your world that are of the dominant race of their own will be human as well."**

"You make it sound like some worlds don't have humans."

Obito smirked at that.

"**Exactly, there could be any form of life. A world where monkeys rule, or even one where fairies are the leading life form, there might even be a world where everything and everybody is made from food, such as ramen or strawberries and cupcakes."**

Naruto didn't know how to react to that, though the freaked out look on his face actually made Obito a little regretful for his plan, though he thought it was better than admitting an idiot beat him.

Naruto glared at Obito, as said psycho looked somewhat annoyed. Said psycho decided to speak up.

"What are you speaking about to your tenant Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared.

"If either of us fight in this tunnel thing, we both die. Now shut up so I can hear the Fox."

"**Well, since humans were the dominate race in your own world, you and the other two will become the dominate race of this new world, but without being the one to transcend the boundary between worlds, I cannot say where or what you will become. Though since the barrier is protecting you and the Bitchiha, the dimensional barrier is ignoring you, assuming you're just a giant ball of energy. But once we reach the other side, and your barrier is released, the energy of that world will try to mend your forms into their own."**

Naruto turned to look at Hinata who now looked more like a short horse, light lavender shaded coat, her mane and tail being the same color as her hair, though she now had a horn growing from her head, like a unicorn, standing on her back legs with her hooves against the barrier as she was before the super kamui technique.

"**Looks like we are entering the new world, hope you have a plan."**

Upon being blinded by a bright flash, Naruto and Obito quickly realized one problem.

They were surrounded by clouds, and bright blue skies, as Hinata regained her senses and managed to blink a couple times, before they all began to plummet.

Naruto rushed Obito, slamming both hands into the Uchiha, as he glowed.

Hinata, being lighter than a massive chunk of earth, watched as the man she loved fell below her, and was about to call out to him, if it weren't for a rainbow that swooped through and caught her.

Naruto, after he was done applying a seal to the Uchiha, released his barrier and looked for Hinata, and would have continued to look, if it weren't for an immeasurable amount of pain that hit him.

Naruto took a bit of pride in his inaudible groan, as he heard the Uchiha scream in pain.

"**Naruto, this world's power is already trying to replace yours. I pulled your power behind my own to guard it, so you're stuck using mine in this battle, though you are going through the pain from your form changing already, he doesn't have the same advantage as you, which is me. He will have to deal with both the pain and the seal you placed on him while I integrate the magic of this world in your body. His chakra and the magic of this world are warring inside him, so he has to deal with the pain on the inside as well as the outside changes. I might be able to calm the power within you, but I cannot stop the physical changes, so you're stuck dealing with those, good luck brat."**

Naruto smiled as he glared at Obito, who was trying his hardest to keep calm as he spit blood out of his mouth for no reason.

"What is going on here Uzumaki! This pain, I cannot understand what is happening."

Naruto watched in slight horror as Obito actually began to grow a snout and looked to becoming sickly as he gained black skin with blood red splotches, but instead of it appearing to be fur like Hinata had, it almost looked like an exoskeleton, almost bug-like.

Obito actually looked at himself and shivered as he glared at Naruto, before rushing him with Madara's battle fan.

Naruto jumped as he pulled his own weapon from his back, as he came down in a spin, leaving a gash along the Uchiha's back.

Obito glared as the seal he had on him from Naruto earlier glowed slightly when he tried to go intangible.

"Your damn seal was to stop me from using my personal kamui?"

Naruto smirked as he finally had a chance to see they were in the middle of a clearing in a forest, he also noticed strange winged horses in the sky, close to watch, but far away enough to not be in the way. Though he assumed the distance was more along the fear of them rather than being knowledgeable about the risk of being too close.

Obito watched as he noticed Naruto's own body changing, gaining a burnt orange coloring, looking to be fur rather than whatever was covering him.

Obito rushed again as Naruto flashed behind him, delivering another gash on the Uchiha's back.

Obito's glare would have melted metal as he watched the seal glow blue, while a second seal also glowed.

"You marked me with not only a solidify seal, but a hiraishin seal as well?"

Naruto smirked at the man when he turned his glare towards the boy, while a tree actually began to catch fire.

Naruto almost did a double take at that, though he just reached his left hand towards the heat as the black flames were absorbed into a seal.

Obito actually howled in pain as he bent over and had bulges coming from his back, only for two sets of wings ripped from his back below his shoulder blades.

The wings were insect-like, though they were see through red in coloring, though he had no idea what color a normal bug's wings were, not having paid attention to that.

Obito smiled evilly as he continued to glare at Naruto.

"**Naruto, he is using much of his chakra, practically wasting it, speeding up his transformation, but he will eventually lose all of it, you have to finish him soon, or risk his shifting damaging the seals you placed on him."**

Naruto smiled as he placed his left hand on the Kubikiribocho, as seals were placed on it, only for it to disappear in a silver flash, reappearing in the Uchiha's chest.

Obito looked at the blade, as he began to bleed, the horses that were able to see, gasped, and Obito glared at them.

Naruto appeared in his face as he slammed his left hand in his face.

Obito felt his eyes beginning to burn as he screamed, Naruto began to sweat slightly as he ripped the massive blade from his chest, and spun around into a downward slash as he fell, Obito was almost sliced in half vertically as he pushed himself back slightly, kicking Naruto downwards, into the ground, causing a crater upon his landing, Naruto jumped back as he continued to glare at the disfigured psycho.

Obito rushed straight for Naruto as he slammed his war fan into Naruto's blade, before Naruto felt like his sword was just stomped on by a giant horse, causing him to be launched from under Obito, leaving a trench within the dirt.

Naruto looked at the man turned creature as he now had what appeared to be horse legs. Though Obito had been slightly shorter thanks to his new legs, causing Naruto to smirk slightly at his newly found height advantage, causing Obito to glare slightly, Obito now possessed an obviously greater amount of strength in his legs that dwarfed his previous strength.

Naruto jumped forward as he swung his massive blade around, Obito tried to use Amatarasu, but felt the discomfort in his eyes as he noticed a glow coming from his forehead.

Naruto smirked as he rushed forward faster, spearing Obito right through.

"And you thought I wouldn't be prepared for that damn eye of yours."

Obito felt his forehead glow again as he glared at Naruto, before he raised his left palm and activated shinra tensai.

Naruto was launched through a couple trees as Obito smirked.

"A temporary solution you mean."

Obito was silenced as he felt Naruto behind him, and swung his war fan around in order to stop the blond, only for Naruto to kick the weapon with what appeared to be a burnt orange hoof, as his own back hooves were grabbed by what appeared to be four fox tails, as he fell forward, he felt the pain of a large foreign object entering his body, as it climbed, bisecting his upper half.

Naruto stood and watched as Obito finished transforming immediately, becoming what looked to be a strange fusion of horse and bug, with his four wings and a strangely twisted horn, while he had what appeared to be holes through him.

Hearing what sounded like hooves landing around him, as well as what sounded like more trying to quietly come from the woods around him, but he also heard what appeared to be frantic galloping from one, before he was jumped and hugged by a pale lavender unicorn, landing feet away from the now dead Uchiha.

Naruto recognized the horse as the form he saw Hinata take when they entered this world.

Naruto returned her hug when he saw the horse snuggle and cry into his chest.

Naruto could practically feel the confusion rolling off the strange horses around him.

Naruto actually fell asleep holding his ponyfied girlfriend, while the strange horses, six of them standing out amongst them, came over to check things out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=within Naruto's head=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was now listening to Kurama as he explains some things to him.

"**I am able to intermingle the magic of this world into your body, which will save you the headache, and allow you to keep your chakra, but if your awake while I do it, it will hurt like a bitch, it will also affect how you change, your appearance, though I will try to leave your taste and digestive system to that of these ponies, so you don't have to worry about becoming ostracized for eating meat."**

Naruto was nodding along, before asking his question.

"So those horses are ponies?"

Kurama actually sighed.

"**Yes, and if I didn't know you were an idiot about animals, while also having a one track mind towards stopping that Uchiha for the last few years, I would have slapped you for not noticing that earlier."**

Naruto shrugged.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=back with the mane six and Hinata=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hinata and the element wielders carried Naruto as they went to a place the mares called Ponyville.

Hinata had to convince the one that was called Twilight Sparkle to set the corpse of the Uchiha on fire, which took her refusing to answer questions as well as nearly crying.

The one called Rainbow Dash said she felt like she yelled at Fluttershy when she demanded the girl to leave it be.

Twilight had compromised to light some sticks on fire while Hinata set the body on fire, and she started with the man/pony's head.

The main six had walked quickly from the scene as Hinata carried Naruto.

The ponies were Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with a darker shade of purple, almost blue, mane and tail that had a lavender and pink streak through each.

Rarity, a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail that appeared to have been taken well care of.

Rainbow Dash, a blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail.

Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

The last two didn't appear any special. The first was an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, wearing a Stetson hat, both her tail and mane were in low ponytails.

The final pony however appeared nervous, though anxious, almost as if she were confused on how to react to her burning that corpse. She was a bright pink, with a darker shade of pink for her mane and tail, which was quite curly and bouncy, though it would flatten when she turned to see her carrying Naruto.

Hinata just got done listening to the one called Twilight telling a small purple dragon with green spikes along his back, named Spike, to send a letter to someone named Princess Celestia.

Twilight turned to Hinata, as she began to speak.

"Well, I believe we should allow time for the princess to respond, or arrive if that is her wish, but till then…"

Everyone appeared to be a little shy on what to do then.

Hinata smiled as she looked to her boyfriend, whom was across her back, as his hands turned into hooves, and then watched as Twilight came over and examined what she believed was a creature turning into a pony.

Hinata didn't blame the mare for being curious about the creature.

From what she could tell, Twilight was the type of girl to look at everything logically, and plan out everything, and would be curious about the unknown.

Naruto was a major unknown to her, and whatever magic was affecting him had the unicorn curious, considering she was going through several books muttering about whatever was happening was not recorded throughout history.

Twilight had told Spike to lead Hinata to place the boy on the bed so they could talk. And as Hinata returned, the six mares there all looked at the girl turned mare and before anyone could speak up, Spike belched up a scroll which was read by Twilight quickly.

Before Spike was forced to answer the door as someone knocked on it, while Twilight read off the letter.

"Princess Luna is the one who wrote back, she says her sister has already left to check out a surge of energy that was located somewhere around Ponyville."

"And I see you have already taken care of the problem."

Twilight turned to find her mentor and teacher, Princess Celestia, standing behind her, noticing her Pegasus guards outside as the door closed behind her thanks to Spike.

Celestia smiled towards the new lavender mare that bowed with the others.

Hinata rose as Celestia began to speak.

"So, you are whom caused that surge of power that pulsed throughout Equestria not long ago?"

Hinata smiled as she began to explain, though Celestia noticed the small tells of soldier grooming in the young filly.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and the male that was with me, is named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I do not know how we entered here, or if what you felt was his battle with Obito Uchiha or our actual entrance into your realm. The only thing I know is that after Naruto and I trapped Obito within a barrier to end the war that said Uchiha fought to continue, he did something that caused us as well as a good chunk of the area around us to enter here, where we appeared in the sky, and we ended up plummeting towards the ground. Not weighing as much as two males standing on a large chunk of earth, it fell faster than me and Rainbow Dash caught me before I fell to my death."

Hinata had paused and sent a grateful smile towards the named Pegasus, while Celestia sent a smile of pride towards the suddenly bashful resident of Ponyville, before Hinata continued.

"I quickly thanked her before rushing off to make sure no one, or pony in this case, was foolish enough to rush the two while they battled. Naruto is the most powerful being from my home, and I know that he could really cause a great amount of damage. We were lucky they were both in obviously weakened by something, along with the strange transformations they were undergoing, or things would have escalated to techniques that would have endangered every pony within this village and possibly further."

Celestia nodded.

"The things that weakened them must have been the dimensional backlash."

Everyone, including Twilight was confused.

"They are not often, but within the journals of Star Swirl the Bearded, he mentions his studies into trans dimensional travel. And even mentions beings that have traveled here. Apparently, one such being was afraid of causing himself pain, so covered himself in a barrier that allowed no harm, but when the barrier was let down after he entered our world his body went through so much pain that he had begged Star Swirl to end his life."

The ponies there and Hinata actually gasped as Hinata had to physically hold herself back from running to Naruto.

"I am sorry, but even with all my own impressive knowledge of the magic of the world, dimensional travel is still too much unknown. The only being in all of Equestria who would know about this would be Discord. But I shall do a bit more reading on this, but I shall stick around long enough to speak with the young stallion myself."

Twilight smiled and nodded, as Hinata continued.

"Well, I will answer what questions you have to the best of my ability."

Celestia chuckled slightly as every pony there looked nervous.

"I believe it best to just tell us a little about yourself and what you used to be."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I was thinking of ending it after the small battle scene, but next chapter will be started off with Naruto waking up to meet the princess and other ponies.**

**Any questions or flames?**

**I don't care, not normally what I would work on, but this is my shot at MLP-Naruto cross, and I hope I have yet to fuck up.**

**A little humor next chapter, as well as a bit more serious facts being thrown around.**

**Though I am surprised at myself, I have yet to decide where to start this fiction from, I was wanting to start somewhere in the first season so I can have Naruto meet Discord.**

**Discord is my favorite character, while my favorite of the main six would be Rarity when she whines.**

**My cousin hates that voice, almost to the point of physical pain when he hears it.**

**Humorous.**

**Well, till next time.**


End file.
